girl meets rileytown
by Beauty3440
Summary: these are my predictions of the 'Girl Meets World' 'Girl Meets Rileytown' episode. im writing this 3 weeks before it aired.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello welcome to this story of girl meets rileytown. now these are my predictions of what are happening in the show 'Girl Meets World' and the episode titled 'Girl meets Rileytown' it was one called 'Girl meets Conflict Resolution')

-Riley POV-

i woke up to the sound of my brother Auggie next to me holding my iphone 5S.

''AUGGIE! GIMME THE PHONE!'' i yell

''You gotta... catch me!'' he says

i roll my eyes. it was a typical saturday morning. no school which meant no dad acting like a mature adult!

i jump up and chase after him. my parents see him and grabs him.

''give her the phone please... it costed a lot of money auggie'' mom says

''how much?" he says

''let's just say alot and your not getting one for a while auggie'' dad says

''aweee'' he says and hands me the phone.

''thank you!'' i say and turn my phone on.

i had tons of nonifications on my twitter and facebook.

huh?... i never had this much. 7 on twitter and 8 on facebook. lets check 'em.

i first check twitter and see tweets sent to me such as

 _ **Missy Bracford MissyXOXBracford : klutzyRileyM you need to leave**_

 _ **lucas the hell alone matthews**_

 _ **Missy Bracford back up XOXbracfordM : klutzyRileyM you need to seriously**_

 _ **kill your ugly and pathetic self!**_

Why dont i skip twitter

i open my facebook and see more messages but on my public timeline

 _ **Missy Bracford : Hello Riley i'm writing this summary to you about your life**_

 _ **your just a klutz, retard, boyfriend stealer, smarty pants, and pathetic**_

 _ **little slut who wants Lucas to your self so you can get**_

 _ **pregnant with him and have 12**_

 _ **children with him.**_

 _ **toodle loo!**_

a tear seriously goes down my cheek but i was in front of my parents so i sucked it in.

''RILEY BREAKFAST'' mom yells.

i smile and stand up and sit next to my father. Maya is usually here by now...

i begin to eat my fried eggs. i didn't speak really or eat hardly anything.. that just hurts... making you have suicidal thoughts.

then i heard a buzz and knew maya was here. i stand up and walk over and hold the buzzer.

''come up!'' i yell

i release my touch from the button.

i go over back to the table and see maya all cheerful and in a dress.

''OHHH! trying to be impressive to Josh are we?" i say

''yes i got this for him!'' she says and we laugh.

we laugh harder as the door opens and maya opens her legs to reveal her underwear.

until she realises it is shawn.

''AHHHH'' (pretend that is a scream) maya screams

''woah... i didnt expect that...'' he says

''she thought you were uncle josh'' i say

''ohhhh i could figure still hooked up with 17 year old josh are we'' he says

maya nods and giggles. she was still embarresed.

the door opens and uncle josh is there

maya smiles and runs up to him and jumps into his arms.

''maya..'' josh says.

''hold me josh'' she says

he kisses her cheek and she faints.

we all laugh.

i look at my phone and see nothing.

i sigh.

''what's up riley'' shawn says

''nothing'' i lie

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so let me say something, SO SORRY for not updating in like 4-EVER! anyways, i forgot my email i used for this account so... i found out it was just my google account so i hope you enjoy this chapter of Girl Meets RileyTown**

(Riley's POV)

i sat at the table holding my phone, waiting for more messages from the anoymonus user, i didn't really care... okay maybe i did i was pretty insecure about myself, due to being bullied in the past over my personality and my flaws. Shawn was giving me a stare that made me feel pretty weird, like why was he looking at me? did he sense that i was lying? did he sense my feelings? was he MAGIC? i didn't know. I was confused with his look, he just looked at me, nothing else... a basic look that felt like it was digging into my soul. I laid my phone on the table and went to my room.

(Shawn's POV)

i grabbed Riley's phone and decided to go give it to her. i stood up and walk towards her bedroom door. it was peeked and i saw a girl crying in her pillow. her phone vibrated in my hand and it showed messages from an anoymonus user saying ' _OH MRS MATTHEWS, RAPED BY A GUY 2 DAYS AGO' 'RILEY IS A FAG WHO NEEDS TO DIE IN HELL'_

I think i know what now is going on with Riley. someone is cyberbullying her. i lay her phone on this decorative table that was next to her door and went into the kitchen.

''Shawn?'' Cory says

''Cor, call down Feeny, Eric, Jack, and Turner'' i say

''Why?" he says confused

''Riley's getting... cyberbullied'' i say and his eyes widen.

''How do you know?'' he says

''she is crying in her pillow and she is getting messages on her phone from people on social media'' i say and a tear goes down his cheek.

''NO!'' he says

''yes cor'' i say

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS YESTERDAY! CHAPTER 3 COMING UP!**

* * *

(riley's pov)

I got my head out of my pillow. I felt like someone was watching me. i look to my door and seen Uncle Shawn. my eyes goes down to my floor and then my eyes meet to his again. ''Why?'' he says walking into my room closing the door. ''Why what?" i say nervously ''Riley i seen the messages on your phone...'' he says sitting next to me on my bed. ''why do people have to be so mean'' i say with tears ''i don't know, i guess it's there way of saying 'HEY I NEED ATTENTION' so they bully'' he says and i laugh. ''there's that smile..'' he says adding a smile. ''it's not that... the person is saying 'she got raped and shes pregger everyone' 'OH RILEY SHE IS SO STUPID' 'she really needs to die' and it hurts because you know. i make everyone smile... usually'' i say with a tear going down my cheek and he uses his thumb to wash it away. ''you know.. this person has really said hurtful stuff saying there going to kill me so whats the use of being alive myself'' i say, he furrows his eyebrows ''what are you talking about'' he says to me confused. i huff my breath ''it is best if im gone from this work, Uncle Shawn'' i say to him making him shake his head. ''No! RILEY YOUR NOT KILLING YOURSELF'' he yells. ''i didnt say i was'' i say ''Just get out of my room. NOW.'' i say and he just walks out.

(2 hours later)

I heard the doors open in my house. they called more people here... i couldn't take this. i had to die sooner or later. i open my window and close it slowly. im walking on a balcony that is goes all the way near maya's area kinda. her window was closed and i seen her sitting near the window. looking out at her area. she looks to me, her eyes widen. opening her window. "RILEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' she yells ''Bye, soulmate'' i say and look down the balcony and look at her. her eyes wide. ''NO! RILEY'' she yells closing her window, knowing she was making her way to apartment in less than 5 minutes unless she ran fast.

i have to do this fast..

(Shawn's POV)  
Eric, Feeny, Jack, and Turner arrived 5 minutes ago. it was so good to see my brother again! i smiled at him, then at feeny, then at turner, and then eric smirked at me making me chuckle. ''So what's going on, mr hunter'' Feeny says

''It's Riley... she is getting cyberbullied'' i say and there eyes widen. after i said that i seen maya run in, from the door. ''WHERE IS RILEY!'' she yells, her hair was in a bun, blue jeans ripped, a tank top, it looked like she just got up kinda of. ''She's in her room why" i say. she shakes her head. ''NO SHE IS NOT, SHE WAS ON A BALCONY TRYING TO KILL HERSELF'' she yells and my eyes widen and cory screams and topanga stands there in shock. Me, Eric Turner, and Jack run to her room and open her window. ''RILEY'' i yell and there she crying on the metal. ''leave me alone. none of you understand how it feels... for someone saying these... things about a girl... who doesnt have sex, doesnt do drugs, doesnt do ANYTHING BUTS MAKE EVERYONE FEEL HAPPY'' she says standing up looking towards us. i look to turner. ''Turner..'' i say

''Matthews, get in here'' he says, she shakes her head. i turn and see Riley's friend Farkle. ''Riley...'' he yells

''Farkle?'' she says.. ''GET UP HERE, I LOVE YOU RILEY, DO NOT LEAVE US'' he says and she looks down at the cars and looks to us

TBC


End file.
